


Welcome Home

by TavertianMind



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Hop In A Dress, Hop loves Leon and just wants to make his brother happy, Husband and Wife as Gender Neutral Terms, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Older!Brother/Younger!Brother sex, Rutting, Sibling Incest, Slight Possessive!Leon, Sloppy Makeouts, They’re both thirsty for each other, dont @ me, mention of Victor and his forever unrequited crush on Hop, mentions of a corset, this is dirty and I wrote this DAYS ago and this is my first contribution to this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: Leon comes home to see Hop in a dress and things quickly devolve from there.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Leon/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an AU where a Husband is someone who works for a living and a Wife stays at home to take care of the house and whatnot.
> 
> Also, thinking of writing Raihan/Bede and calling it Egoshipping because you CANNOT tell me Bede DOESN’T have a thing for (over)confident men.

Leon hummed to himself as he followed behind his Charizard. As much as he wanted to look around and see how things had changed, he wanted to see Hop even more.  
His brother’s letter had been full of excitement to see him home. It excited Leon himself in ways he didn’t want to admit.  
“We almost there, Charizard?” He asked, trying not to sound as impatient as he felt.  
The Pokémon let out a knowing snort, but nodded all the same. Leon grinned back.  
And then he caught sight of his brother and his jaw dropped. Hop was clearly wearing a short, simple dress underneath one of their mother’s old aprons.  
Leon swallowed; Hop had great legs, holy shit. His brother suddenly looked up from where he was sweeping the battle mat and his eyes lit up.  
“Leon!” He shouted, lifting an arm to wave at him.  
Unable to help himself, Leon ran past his Charizard, vaulting over the garden hedge with ease. He landed in front of Hop, grinning down at him as he stood up and leaned over.  
Hop smiled back, actually looking a bit shy for some reason. Leon was about to make a joke about Hop’s attire before his brother said,  
“Welcome back, Lee,” fluttering his eyelashes and giving him a smoldering look.  
Leon felt his clothes getting tighter immediately and he nearly punched himself for real upon realizing this. He was usually so good about keeping his feelings for Hop in check, even when he misread a situation like this.  
Hop was just happy to see him. Happy, not…  
“Are you all right? You’re looking flushed.” Hop said, pressing their foreheads together to check his temperature.  
Leon leapt back as if burnt. He really was super gone when something so small got him rock hard.  
And oh man was that not an exaggeration.  
“I need a shower.” He blurted out, slipping past Hop as quickly as he could.  
But Hop grabbed his jacket, stopping him before he could get anywhere.  
“Don’t be in such a rush, Lee,” he whined, “give me a sec and we can shower together.”  
Leon swallowed.  
“I don’t think-“  
“I’ll wash your back and your hair. Among other things~”

Leon hated himself. He hated himself so much because the only reason he agreed to showering together was that he had had a horrible lapse in judgement. His thoughts of what ‘among other things’ could be was what drew him in. And he had foolishly agreed to Hop’s plea.  
Shit.  
So that was why he was still as a board while Hop washed his hair. Leon had managed to get his scalp because of the height difference but had clammed up after that.  
“Lee?”  
“Ee-! Er, yes?”  
“Why are you ignoring me?” Hop whined.  
“I’m not-“  
“Then why won’t you talk to me? You won’t even look at me. Don’t you love me anymore? This isn’t your way of saying you found a different Wife. Is it?”  
“Wife?! I’m not even married!”  
“So you’re divorcing me?” Hop asked, sounding choked up.  
Leon could swear he felt the soul float out of his body at the sound. He whirled around, placing both his hands on Hop’s shoulders.  
“No! Of course not! Even if we were already married, I wouldn’t do something like that! Never!”  
Hop bit his lip, looking up at him from underneath wet hair and lashes.  
“You mean it?”  
“Of course I do! You’re my brother, Hop, I’d never abandon you. Not in any way, shape, or form.”  
Hop looked away, and Leon was ready to remove his hands, when Hop used his own to cup his face and pull him into a kiss.  
Leon felt like he was on fire. Hop was clearly inexperienced, but he was so eager and Leon’s body responded to that just as much.  
His formerly deflating dick was now back to being rock hard and he was kissing back with as much fervor as he could muster.  
None of the groupies he had had sex with to hide his feelings for Hop could ever have amounted to anything like this. Not at all.  
Hop pulled back first, clearly not realizing he could just breathe through his nose.  
Leon’s gaze fixated on Hop’s flushed face. His drooping eyes. The strand of saliva between their tongues that was finally breaking and now landing on Hop’s chin. The way the bit of saliva slid down to his neck to mix with the water from the shower…  
Leon groaned, kissing Hop again, this time pulling his brother in close. As they made out, Leon reached back to turn off the water, trying to focus on that just long enough to do it.  
When he managed his task, Leon pulled away this time.  
“Bedroom.” He croaked.

Leon stared at Hop bent over his bed. How long had he wanted this? How many times had he imagined this?  
It didn’t matter.  
Leon kept his gaze fixed on Hop’s backside as he made his way to his bedside table drawer. As bad as his sense of direction was, he had imagined this exact series of movements in his head so many times, he had memorized the path.  
The drawer was opened and he took out the lube, coating his fingers as he made his way over to his brother.  
Hop was shivering. Whether from the cold or the anticipation, Leon didn’t know. Nor did he care, since both problems would be fixed soon enough.  
Hop was vocal, Leon saw almost immediately. He hadn’t even needed to tell his brother to relax. He just did it instinctively. And, because of that, he was able to move his fingers around and find Hop’s prostate quickly.  
That, coupled with both of their impatience had Hop pushing back on Leon’s fingers as Leon finger fucked him hard and fast.  
As much as he wanted to cum inside his brother, Leon also wanted to see Hop unwind from just his three fingers. He was already close, anyways, the side of his face pressed into the bed and his fingers clutching the sheets tightly. And drooling.  
“Lee! Ah- Lee! Lee, I can’t-!” Hop screamed as he came, throwing his head back and pulling at the sheets.  
Leon stared at the sight, watched as his brother’s hips thrust forward into the side of the bed as he came.  
Leon couldn’t take it anymore.  
Without warning or preamble or even an apology for not giving Hop time to recover, Leon wrapped one arm around his brother’s chest. The other arm went underneath his legs and Leon used his grip to lift Hop up.  
“Leon-?”  
“Reach back and wrap your arms around my neck.” He ordered.  
Hop did as he was told, even lacing his fingers together for extra support. Leon took this chance to remove his arm from around Hop’s torso and move it to where he was holding the underside of one of his thighs with a firm grip. He did the same with his other hand and lifted.  
“What are you-?”  
“Keep your grip firm.”  
Before Hop could question him any further, Leon spread his legs wide and lowered Hop onto his cock with one swift motion.  
Hop screamed, throwing his head back. Leon groaned, dropping his face into the crook of his neck and biting it. Leon growled and the taste of his brother’s skin, something in the back of his mind stirring, and he couldn’t keep hold of whatever meager self-control he had left.

***

Hop hadn’t expected his plan to work so well. Leon doing this to him. Taking him like this. Taking him at all.  
His brother let out a growl that almost sounded feral and began thrusting.  
The first time he had cried out in surprise, this time was out of pure pleasure.  
Leon’s grip on his thighs was so tight Hop knew they would bruise and the thought alone was amazing. But the feeling of his brother’s cock was even better.  
Leon wasn’t small by any means, thick and long and whenever he managed to thrust deep enough it hit his prostate head-on.  
Hop could feel his eyes drooping, his breathing was heavy, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he did so.  
“Ah! Ah! Ah! Lee! Lee, so gooood~!” He cried, unable to stop himself from drooling at the amazing feeling.  
Leon let out a snarl and his thrusts somehow became even more powerful. He even began practically chewing on Hop’s neck.  
All he could do was make sure his grip was able to stay up as he screamed in pleasure. The position he was in made him unable to even wriggle lest he upset their balance.  
“Lee! Lee! Ah, Leon! Leon, so goooood! I can’t- I can’t-!” Hop screamed, suddenly unable to make anymore coherent words or sentences as he came for the second time.  
He could feel Leon’s cock pulsating inside him as his inner walls fluttered around it and he nearly cried real tears at how good it felt.

***

Leon wasn’t done. Hop had passed out from the pleasure and he had had to take his little brother to the bed proper…But Leon wasn’t done.  
Hop just looked too good laying there, even if he was only sleeping. And that feeling in the back of his head had dulled, but it was coming back full force as he stared.  
That feeling- that voice- that urge to-  
“Mmph...Leon?” Hop mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.  
“Hey.” He replied, voice rough.  
“I thought I’d dreamt all that for a moment.” Hop admitted.  
“Not at all. But you know what this means, right?”  
“Depends on if we’re on the same wavelength or not.” Hop said, an impish grin on his face.  
Leon grinned back, not bothering to hide any ounce of feralness in his expression like he had so many times before.  
Hop’s eyes drooped at the sight of his grin and Leon couldn’t help the chuckle that rose from his throat.  
“This means my new Wife needs to be ready to get pregnant.”  
Hop giggled.  
“I’m a guy, Lee. That’s not possible.”  
“You’d be surprised.”

***

Hop wasn’t sure how long this had all been going on. He was tired- completely and utterly exhausted. And Leon was still going strong.  
At this point, his brother had mounted him, lifting and holding onto his hips as he thrust. Hop could only lay there, face buried in one of Leon’s pillows as he moaned from pleasure and the pain of overstimulation.  
Slowly, he moved his hand to his stomach. There was a bulge there from all the semen Leon had put inside of him, and soon there would be more. If he had been a girl, there was no way he wouldn’t end up pregnant after all this.  
He almost wished Lee was right. That he could get pregnant. Not just because Leon clearly wanted him to, but because he kind of wanted to be a mother as well…  
Behind him, Leon growled, finally thrusting in for the last time as he came.  
Leon collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.  
“Hop…” He whispered, nuzzling his face back in the same mark he had made what could have been hours earlier.  
Mom...He wanted to be a mom even better than theirs was…

***

Leon woke up before Hop did. As per usual. This time, however, he used this as an excuse to clean them up. They were both sticky and disgusting from last night’s sex.  
Geeze. He had done it. He had actually let go of his inhibitions and taken Hop for the first time. And multiple times after that.  
He wasn’t sure whether he wanted Hop’s body to have actually taken his seed and gotten pregnant or not. There was no way they could deny whose child the baby was. There was no way the kid wouldn’t look like either of them. Not unless they were an albino or something.  
Leon placed Hop in the bathtub, hooking his brother’s legs over the edges. He’d draw the water in a second, but first…  
“Hop.”  
“Mnn?”  
“Hop, I’m going to clean you out, okay?”  
“Mnnn…”  
Hop was clearly still extremely tired and Leon couldn’t help but feel mischievous as he rubbed his brother’s belly.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said, before he pressed.  
Hop cried out, eyes shooting open as the excess cum began flooding out of his body.  
“Lee-!” Hop whined.  
Leon chuckled, but lifted his hand to stroke his brother’s cheek. Hop smiled up at him, before looking down.  
“There’s so much of it…” He said, sounding almost in awe.  
“That’s not all of it.” Leon said, putting his hand back on Hop’s stomach.  
“Lee-“  
“I’ll get the water flowing so it can drain easier.”  
“Lee, I have an idea…” Hop said, closing his eyes as his face flushed in embarrassment.  
“It can’t be that bad, Hop. What were you thinking?”  
Hop bit his lip, looking up at him through his lashes, clearly nervous.  
“When- when you did...that it felt really good. I- I wanted to suck you while you did that again.” Hop stammered, getting visibly more uncomfortable as he said this.  
“...Let me clean myself off first then I will. Just don’t expect me to go easy on you after all this.”  
Hop looked confused, but he nodded in agreement.  
Leon started the water as he said he would, but he also spent the time to clean his dick off as well.  
He had already started getting hard thanks to Hop’s reaction, but the thought of fucking his face had Leon just as hard as he had been last night. And he was going to take complete advantage of it.  
Especially with Hop staring as he was.  
“I didn’t get a good look at it yesterday…” He mumbled to himself, clearly in awe as he licked his lips.  
Leon made his way around behind the tub and made Hop lean back so his head was hanging out. Leon bent over the tub, bracing one hand on the edge and grabbing his cock with the other. He pressed the head to Hop’s lips and his brother immediately closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
“Don’t forget to use your tongue. And don’t say I didn’t warn you this time, either,” he warned.  
Hop gave a small lick and let out a moan. Leon groaned, grip on the tub tightening so much his knuckles went white. He shifted his weight, placed his hand on Hop’s stomach, and lightly pushed.  
Hop moaned and he stared, transfixed at the sight of his come flooding out of his brother’s body. And then Hop wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, tongue flicking the slit, and Leon cursed.  
“I’m gonna fuck your face so hard!” He snarled, the feeling in the back of his head returning with such force it almost felt as if he wasn’t completely in control, anymore.  
He pressed harder on Hop’s stomach, staring intensely as the last of his semen came rushing out so fast Hop practically screamed. Said scream ended on a choke, as Leon thrust down his throat.  
With everything flushed from his brother’s body, Leon reached his hand out to turn off the tap. With the water and cum finally flushed from the bathtub, he sped up his thrusts.  
Hop- for as much as he was clearly struggling not to gag -was still managing. And even remembering to use his tongue. Just like Leon had instructed.  
“So good. You’re so fuckin’ good at listening to me, Hop. So. Fucking. Good!” He growled, moving his hands to the sides of his brother’s face. “I’m gonna fuck your throat harder than your ass last night.” He said, voice low and almost menacing even to his own ears.  
But he did just as he said he would.  
Leon thrust as fast and hard as he could considering the angle, staring at Hop’s neck as his cock made it stretch and bulge as it went in and out.  
“So good. Such a good boy. Such a good Wife. Taking my dick down your throat so fucking well. Damnit! Fuck!”  
Hop may not have been able to moan or anything like that, but he still managed to make the most obscene noises as he sucked and licked at the cock in his mouth.  
Somewhere in the back of his head, Leon felt something he wasn’t sure what it was, but it was important, at least. There was something he was-  
“Finger yourself,” he ordered, “finger yourself while I fuck your face.”  
Hop did just that.  
Leon’s eyes went from Hop’s throat to between his legs as Hop used both his hands to finger himself. That thing in the back of his mind was returning. Trying to tell him...something. What it was, though, he’d find out later. He was sure.  
For now, however, all he could and would focus on was Hop. Hop and what Leon was doing to him. What he was doing to himself on Leon’s orders.  
Because he was a good Wife. The best Wife. Leon’s Wife.  
Leon snarled viciously as he came down Hop’s throat, settling his hips right up against his face. Balls pressed against his brother’s nose as he swallowed everything Leon gave him.  
Everything.  
Finally, once every last bit of cum had been drank, Leon pulled out.  
Hop immediately sat up, breathing heavily as he struggled to do even that.  
“Leon.” He rasped, swallowing thickly.  
“You did so well,” he praised, “but you didn’t cum.”  
“What?”  
“You fingered yourself like I told you. But you didn’t cum. That’s not good, Hop.”

***

“Do I really have to, Lee?” Hop asked.  
“Don’t you want to?” He shot right back.  
“Well, yeah, but…”  
“But?”  
“This is embarrassing!” Hop whined, coughing a little despite the cold water he had just had.  
Leon smirked at him, giving his brother a slow look up and down, causing him to shiver.  
Hop had no idea where, how, or when Leon had learned any sort of bondage, but he almost wished he hadn’t. His brother had been adamant that he tie him up the way he currently was.  
Legs spread wide with his ankles tied to the ceiling by hooks he had never noticed before. His arms were tied above his head, wrists bound to either side of the headboard.  
“Don’t worry, Hop. This is all for you. After all, clearly your fingers aren’t enough for yourself, so I’m going to help with my own.”  
“But you don’t have to tie me up to do it!”  
“True. But I want to,” Leon said, expression more serious than Hop had ever seen it, “and, next time, I’ll make sure you’re wearing that corset I found in your room that one time. Don’t think I don’t know you bought it for yourself, Hop.”  
He swallowed, feeling his eyes drop to a half-lidded state. He thought Leon had forgotten about that…  
“Actually, it was Victor’s idea.”  
“What?” Leon’s voice was ice cold and Hop scrambled to find his words.  
“It was a joke! He gave it to me on April Fool’s day! He thought-“  
“He thought he could write off his interest as a joke.” Leon accused, his voice growing menacing.  
“No! No! Even if he did it doesn’t matter!” Hop said, shaking his head frantically.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes! I’m here, right? In your bed, Lee. I’m you’re Wife. You said that earlier, remember?”  
Leon’s expression turned almost eerily serene as he thought over Hop’s words.  
“I did. Didn’t I?” He asked, voice almost dream-like  
“And it’s true!...Right?” Hop added the last bit, suddenly unsure for some reason.  
A lopsided grin made its way to Leon’s face.  
“Of course it is! We just need to make it official is all,” he said, “but, before that, we have something else to take care of. Because- even after aaall of that -you’re still hard.”  
Hop felt himself blush and tried to close his legs instinctively, despite his complete inability to do so.  
Leon let out a laugh, walking up to the bed and climbing on top of it. He made his way to where Hop was lying and grabbed the globes of his ass with his hands, spreading them apart even further than they were before.  
“Lee, your hands-“ Hop cut himself off with a surprised yelp when Leon pressed his face to his hole and speared his tongue inside, “Lee! That’s dirty!”  
Leon pulled away just long enough to say, “you cleaned yourself out, remember?”  
Hop cried out when Leon stuck his tongue back inside, this time giving the hole a wet suck. Then, he pushed in two fingers at the same time.  
Hop threw his head back, sucking in a breath and trying not to cough or hyperventilate. Leon’s mouth felt so good on him and his fingers felt so good too and-  
“Lee- Lee, I want-!” Hop gasped as his brother gave his hole another suck before responding.  
“What do you want, Hop? Just let me know.” He said, not even slowing down his fingers.  
“You’re mo- your mouth! I want-! Gah!”  
“You have to talk in complete sentences, Hop. You’re not that young, anymore.” Leon taunted, a small smirk on his face as he began lowering his head again.  
“My chest! I want your mouth on my chest, Lee!”  
Leon lifted his head, even stopping his fingers as he openly stared at him. Hop could feel his face flush from more than just exertion at the intense look in his brother’s eyes.  
Some gears or something in Leon’s head seemed to be going and- the longer he stared -the more worried Hop got.  
“I- I know I’m not a girl but...but my nipples have always been sensitive and I thought you might like-“  
Leon cut him off with a kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and starting back up with the fingers. Hop slid his eyes closed and moaned into the kiss, wishing he could wrap his arms around his brother’s neck…  
No sooner than he thought those words, one of his arms was released and he was able to grab a handful of Leon’s hair. Not to pull, but just to hold onto.  
Leon let him as they slid their tongues together, spit and saliva building up and sliding down the sides of Hop’s face and chin.  
When Leon pulled away, Hop tried chasing his mouth, but was unsuccessful. His brother even chuckled.  
“You look so beautiful right now. And you don’t even have my cum on your face,” he said, licking his lips.  
Hop couldn’t help but whine at the thought of Leon actually cumming on his face. Whether it be because he jacked himself off while Hop kept his mouth open and tongue out and ready. Or because Hop was touching Leon himself. Although the thought of Leon clutching onto his hair while he shoved his cock down his throat again and again then came all over his face just in time was appealing, too.  
“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’ll have to ask you about it some other time,” he said, “because I still have something else to take care of.”  
Hop just hummed in response, only dimly aware of what his brother had just said.  
And then Leon wrapped his lips around the area of one of his nipples and sucked. Hop cried out in surprise and pleasure, bucking his hips up without thinking. He cried out again when his cock brushed up against Leon’s own.  
Leon moaned, thrusting his hips as well, and then they were rutting up against each other as Leon sucked and licked and kneaded Hop’s chest with his mouth and hands respectively.  
Hop clutched onto his brother’s hair, trying to both hold onto it for dear life yet not so hard he’d be able to rip it out on accident.  
“Lee-! Lee, I’m gonna-!” With one final cry, Hop threw his head back with a scream as he came. Leon followed only moments after, even still thrusting his hips and giving a particularly rough bite to the part of the collarbone he had been sucking on.

***

Leon felt Hop stirring in his arms as he woke up, so he clutched his little brother tighter to stop him from squirming.  
“Mpfh, Lee?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think...do you think Mom would let us use that ring?”  
“I hope so. It’s the one I was set on.”  
Hop let out what could only be a happy sigh and, only moments later, began softly snoring again.  
Leon smiled into the back of Hop’s neck.  
Whatever it was that was in the back of his head, Leon wasn’t sure, but, as long as it wasn’t going to make him hurt Hop, he didn’t really care. Besides, it just might help keep things interesting for the both of them.


End file.
